My Girlfriend Is A Yakuza Daughter
by n4oK0
Summary: No Summary. One Shot of KRISHO. A bit of TAOHO, WONKYU, MINHO and CHANYEOL. Attempt of humor. GS, OOC, AU.


**Title :**** My Girlfriend Is A Yakuza Daughter**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Krisho, A bit Taoho, Wonkyu, Minho and Chanyeol

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed, Romance, Genderswitch, OOC, AU

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"_Maafkan aku, Suho. Aku tak bisa bersama denganmu lagi."_

"_Hiks… Hiks… Kau… Kau… Memang apa salahku sampai kau memutuskan aku Kris?!"_

"_Itu karena… Itu karena…"_

"_Karena apa?! JAWAB!"_

"_Itu karena kau adalah putri dari Choi Siwon."_

"_Memang kenapa dengan appaku?"_

"_Appamu… Appamu… Argh! Itu karena appamu seorang Yak…"_

Plak!

Seorang pemuda terlonjak hebat dan langsung mengakhiri scenario yang sedang dia susun, karena sebuah tepukan penuh kasih sayang yang dilayangkan ke belakang kepalanya oleh sahabat sekaligus sepupunya sendiri.

"Bangun." Tukas seorang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang hampir menyamai tiang listrik itu singkat. Kris atau lengkapnya Wu Yifan, pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada itu menggeram kesal kepada pemuda tinggi yang biasa dipanggil Chanyeol atau Park Chanyeol.

"Sakit bodoh." Erangnya sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya dan berdiri berhadapn dengan Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah membangunkanmu. Apa kau lupa ini pukul berapa? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjemp…"

"_OH SHIT_!" teriak Kris lantang dan langsung berlari melewati Chanyeol yang masih membuka mulutnya karena perkataannya yang belum selesai. Mulut Chanyeol pasti masih akan terus terbuka jika bukan karena lalat manis merasa perlu untuk berkunjung ke mulut pemuda tampan namun sedikit kurang pandai itu.

Alhasil, Chanyeol sekarang sibuk batuk-batuk sementara Naga Laut dari Barat, saingan pertama dari Sun Go Ku…

…..

Maaf, maaf, salah ketik saudara-saudari. Mari kita ulang. Alhasil, Chanyeol sekarang sibuk batuk-batuk sementara naga tampan bernama Kris itu lari pontang-panting seperti wahana di Dufan _(Amazing readers : itu ontang-anting! – Nao : Ups! Salah!)_ karena dia baru sadar dia terlambat melakukan sesuatu yang menentukan hidup dan matinya.

Kris melupakan bahwa dia harus menjemput kekasihnya, Choi Joonmyeon atau lebih sering dipanggil Suho.

Mengapa Kris begitu cemas jika dia terlambat sedetik saja menjemput kekasih mungil nan imutnya itu? _It's quite simple_. Kris bisa dikebiri jika dia ketahuan membuat si manis jembatan ancol _(Amazing readers : NAO GILA! SEREM KELES! – Nao : *kabur*)_. Mari diralat _(Nao : Lumayan buat nambah kata)_. Kris bisa dikebiri jika dia ketahuan membuat si manis kesayangan keluarga Choi itu menunggu dirinya dalam cuaca sepanas ini.

Kris bisa membayangkan pedang appa Suho, Choi Siwon, yang siap menebas kepalanya. Belum lagi pisau umma Suho, Choi Kyuhyun, yang siap menancap di jantungnya. Tak lupa juga senapan laras panjang oppa Suho, Choi Minho, yang siap melubangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Oh tidak terima kasih. Kris masih sayang nyawanya. Kris lebih baik harus mengeluarkan keringat berlebih sampai menyebabkan bau tidak enak dan _burket_ demi menyelamatnya hidupnya.

Hanya orang gila yang berani berurusan dengan keluarga Choi yang merupakan keturunan yakuza paling ditakuti di Jepang bahkan gaungnya sampai negara tempat tinggal mereka sekarang yaitu Korea.

Memang ayah Suho memiliki pekerjaan halal seperti kebanyakan orang dan termasuk bisnis yang terbilang sukses dan melampaui ekspetasi orang lain, namun hal itu tidak berarti keluarga Choi lepas dari pengaruh yakuza. Tidak terlibat dengan dunia hitam bukan berarti setiap anggota keluarga Choi minus Suho tentunya, tidak terlihat menakutkan. Justru sebaliknya. Melihat mereka saja, Kris yakin setiap orang akan langsung lari dan tidak akan pernah mau menjadi teman Suho.

Mungkin karena alasan itu Suho yang notabene hanya memiliki sedikit teman dan tak pernah punya pacar sama sekali dalam 17 tahun hidupnya, langsung menerima Kris saat pemuda tampan itu menyatakan suka kepada Suho. Saat itu, Kris tidak tahu menahu mengenai latar belakang keluarga Suho dan selalu saja menganggap peringatan teman-temannya akan Suho sebagai omong kosong.

Lalu ketika Kris mengetahui seperti apa keluarga Suho yang sesungguhnya, sempat terlintas pikiran untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Suho seperti scenario awalnya tadi. Akan tetapi, Kris tak pernah merealisasikan scenario tersebut. Bukan karena tak bisa, tapi karena dia tak sanggup.

Kris tak sanggup melihat wajah malaikat Suho yang menenangkan hatinya itu berubah menjadi sedih dan sampai kedua mata indahnya menitikan airmata. Tidak akan pernah ada dalam kamus Kris untuk membuat kekasih hatinya itu bersedih sampai menangis apalagi jika alasannya adalah dia sendiri. Kris akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya menjaga senyum menawan Suho terus menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Bahkan jika Kris harus menelan rasa ketakutannya kerap kali dia bertemu dengan orang tua dan kakak Suho.

_I'll do anything for you my guardian angel._

Sementara di sebuah halte depan gedung tinggi yang menjadi tempat kursus menari balet yang Suho ikuti, berdiri Choi Joonmyeon, kekasih Kris. Wajahnya terlihat lelah karena dia sudah berdiri di halte tersebut sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Meski lelah Suho masih bisa memberika senyum kecil di wajahnya yang putih mulus.

"Kris kenapa telat ya? Apa dia terjebak macet atau jangan-jangan dia sakit? Tapi tadi pagi saat dia mengantar aku ke sekolah, dia tampak baik-baik saja? Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kepadanya." Gumam Suho kepada dirinya sendiri sambil sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari keberadaan Kris.

"Nona muda, ini sudah 30 menit berlalu. Nona sudah lelah. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ujar seseorang dari belakang Suho. Suho pun berbalik menghadap ke arah orang tersebut dan menemukan pemuda dengan wajah tampan namun dingin dan mata berkantung seperti panda.

"Tao-ah. Kris sebentar lagi datang. Jika aku pulang sekarang, kasihan dia nanti mencariku. Dan apa itu?! Nona muda?! Sudah aku bilang jika hanya kita berdua, kau tak perlu seformal itu." Sahut Suho masih dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Tao-ah atau Huang Zitao adalah _bodyguard_ dari Suho. Meski usianya terbilang muda untuk menjadi seorang _bodyguard_, namun kemampuan pemuda dari Cina itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Menguasai ilmu bela diri Wushu sejak usia lima tahun membuat appa dan umma Suho tidak ragu menyerahkan keamanan putri mereka kepada Tao.

Tao merupakan yatim piatu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang ketika Tao berusia tujuh tahun. Sejak itu, Tao diangkat anak oleh keluarga Choi karena Siwon dan Kyuhyun bersahabat baik dengan mendiang orang tua Tao. Tao yang pada dasarnya pemalu dan lebih suka menyendiri, sempat kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru di Korea.

Adalah Suho yang mampu membuka hati Tao kecil dan menjadi penerang bagi Tao yang merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir karena kematian kedua orang tuanya. Jadi tidak perlu heran jika sekarang, Tao begitu _protective_ kepada Suho sama seperti keluarga kandung Suho. Bahkan mungkin lebih _protective_ karena diam-diam Tao mencintai nona mudanya tersebut.

"Tapi anda terlihat sangat lelah. Saya takut anda sakit. Tuan besar dan nyonya besar dan tuan muda Minho pasti akan sangat cemas jika anda sakit. Lebih baik anda pulang bersama saya nona." Desak Tao setelah melihat betapa lelahnya Suho. Dalam hatinya, pemuda panda itu mengutuk kekasih Suho yang beraninya datang terlambat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tao. Kau pulanglah. Katakan pada appa, umma dan oppa aku diantar oleh Kris. Dan hentikan memanggilku nona muda, Tao! Panggil noona!" tegas Suho masih kesal karena Tao keras kepada dengan terus menyuruhnya pulang dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan nona muda.

Suho paham jika semua ini terjadi karena kakeknya, yang merupakan ketua kelompok yakuza di Jepang itu, menegur appa dan ummanya karena Tao yang bersikap informal dengannya dan kakaknya. Menurut kakek Suho, seharusnya Tao bersikap sama seperti anak buah Siwon yang lain.

Hanya saja, bagi Suho dan keluarganya, Tao bukanlah sekedar anak buah. Dia sudah seperti keluarga. Tetapi demi menjaga hati kakek Suho dan agar tidak ada masalah hanya karena hal tersebut, maka Tao mengalah dan bersedia bersikap selayaknya pekerja di tempat Siwon dan berlaku seformal mungkin dengan setiap anggota keluarga Choi jika dihadapan kakek Suho dan orang lain.

"Tidak nona muda. Saya tetap disini." Kukuh Tao yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan kurang suka dari Suho.

"Tao-ah…" belum sempat Suho mengkoreksi perkataan Tao, satu suara mesin motor yang berhenti di samping mereka dan suara berat milik seorang pemuda memotong ucapan Suho.

"Maaf aku terlambat _babe_."

"Kris!" seru Suho senang melihat kekasihnya akhirnya datang.

"Apa kau menunggu lama sayang?" tanya Kris setelah melepas helm dan turun dari motor _sport_-nya. Tanpa sungkan, Kris langsung memeluk bahu Suho dan mencium pelipis dan rambut Suho. Suho terkikik geli dan baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Kris ketika sudah di potong oleh Tao.

"Nona muda menunggu anda selama 30 menit tuan muda Kris." Sinis Tao sambil menatap tajam ke arah kekasih nona mudanya tersebut. Kris memandang balik ke arah Tao dengan santai seolah-olah tatapan Tao tidak berpengaruh apapun untuknya. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali Nao-chan dan Tuhan YME kalau jantung Kris sudah berdebar empat kali lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya _(Amazing readers: Nao ngawur!)_ karena Kris tahu reputasi Tao yang ahli bela diri Wushu itu.

"Sudahlah Tao-ah. Kris sudah datang. Kau pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah sudah menunggu bersamaku sejak kelas baletku dimulai sampai sekarang." ucap Suho menengahi sambil memegang lengan atas Tao. Permintaan Suho tadi hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Tao dan pemuda kelahiran Cina itu membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi ke mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi.

"_Bodyguard_-mu itu benar-benar membenciku _angel_. Sudah aku bilang, dia menyimpan rasa kepadamu."

"Kris…"

"Tapi itu benar sayang. Jika aku lengah sedikit saja, kau pasti sudah diambil olehnya. Aku tak mau itu."

"Ih kau ini. Cemburu buta yang tidak perlu."

"Biarkan." Rajuk Kris masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Suho dalam dekapannya. Seakan dunia milik berdua dan yang lain kontrak, Kris dengan tidak tahu malu mulai mengecup Suho mulai dari kening, pipi sampai bibir.

"Kris! Malu ah!"

"Anggap saja mereka patung sayang." _(Everyone: YAH!)_

"Sudah. Sekarang antarkan aku pulang."

"Siap tuan putri." Ujar Kris, melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Suho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kris sebelum akhirnya dia dibantu Kris untuk menaiki motor _sport_ hitam milik Kris dan keduanya melaju membelah jalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Choi.

**Kediaman Keluarga Choi**

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, dua sejoli itu sampai di depan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Choi. Namun meskipun motor Kris sudah berhenti dan mesinnya sudah dimatikan oleh si empunya, baik Suho maupun Kris masih betah duduk di atas motor tersebut.

Kris melepas helmnya diikuti oleh Suho. Dia menoleh ke belakang sedikit dan tersenyum lebar kepada kekasih mungilnya itu. Kris masih merasakan pelukan lengan ramping Suho di pinggangnya dan dengan perlahan, tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangan Suho yang berada di perutnya.

"Kau tidak turun sayang?" tanya Kris lembut. Dia memang begitu jika sudah berdua dengan Suho. Kris sama sekali melupakan ketakutannya akan keluarga kekasih manisnya tersebut.

Pertanyaan Kris tadi dijawab dengan gelengan kepala kecil oleh Suho. Gadis bermarga Choi itu masih betah berada dalam kehangatan pungung bidang kekasih tampan nan mempesonanya tersebut. Jika Kris bersikap sangat lembut kepada Suho jika hanya mereka berdua, lain lagi dengan Suho. Gadis mungil itu akan bersikap sangat manja dengan kekasih tampan nan mempesonanya tersebut.

Suho bersikap demikian karena dia jarang bisa berduaan dengan Kris karena keluarganya. Kris tidak tahu jika Suho memahami benar ketakutan Kris akan keluarganya. Berada dalam keluarhga keturunan yakuza membuat Suho mampu merasakan ketakutan dan kecanggungan orang lain jika berada bersamanya seberapa pun ramahnya dia kepada orang tersebut.

Suho mengerti dan sedikit merasa kasihan kepada Kris. Namun rasa kasihan itu kalah dengan rasa geli kala melihat Kris bergetar takut ketika berhadapan dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan juga Minho.

_Maafkan aku ya oppa. Habis wajah ketakutan milikmu itu sangat lucu. Kau terlalu bersikap cool jika di depan orang lain, makanya aku menikmati ketika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri._ Batin Suho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kris.

Sementara Kris, dia tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah imut Suho. Dengan hati-hati dia memutar tubuhnya sedikit dan mengecup bibir Suho singkat sebelum mengusap lagi tangan Suho yang setia memeluknya. Kris bahkan melepas salah satu tangan Suho dan menciumi punggung dan telapak tangan putih milik Suho tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih _babe_ kau begini terus, tapi…"

"Tapi aku yang keberatan. Kau. Tiang listrik. Turunkan adikku sekarang!" Titah seseorang membuat Kris tidak dapat melanjukan ucapannya dan segera melepas tangan Suho. Kedua muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi, hampir menyamai tinggi Kris, tengah bersedekap dan menatap tajam ke arah Kris.

"Minho oppa." Sahut Suho lalu segera turun dari motor Kris dibantu oleh Kris tentunya. Suho menyambut Minho dengan senyuman sedangkan Kris langsung membungkuk hormat dan kemudian berdiri dengan kaku ketika Minho sudah berada dekat dengan mereka.

"Hei _baby girl_. Oppa kangen." Ucap Minho sambil merengkuh tubuh Suho dan memeluk adik kesayangannya itu sebentar sebelum merangkul bahu Suho dan kembali menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang semakin tersudutkan dengan tatapan mengerikan dari seorang Choi Minho.

"Um… Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi saat sarapan oppa." Ujar Suho menatap Minho sembari memukul pelan dada bidang Minho.

"Tetap saja oppa merindukanmu. Sudahlah. Ayo kau ikut dengan oppa sekarang. Appa dan umma ingin berbincang sebentar dengan tiang listrik bodoh itu."

"Appa dan umma? Mana? Bukannya appa sedang di kantor dan umma sedang menjenguk temannya?" tanya Suho terkejut. Pasalnya, dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan kakak semata wayangnya tadi. Tetapi, Minho tidak berbohong karena sedetik pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Suho yang semerah cherry itu, datang jawabannya dari suara berat sang appa, Choi Siwon.

"Kami sudah pulang sayang." Sahut Siwon membuat Suho memanglingkan wajahnya ke arah suara Siwon. Dan benar saja, kedua orang tuanya sudah berada di hadapannya dan juga berada di…

"Eh?! Appa? Umma? Sejak kapan kalian ada di samping Kris?" tanya Suho heran dengan kehadiran Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang secara tiba-tiba itu. Mereka berdua bagaikan ninja yang bisa mendadak berada di samping seseorang seperti saat ini.

_Yup_. Seperti saat ini. Siwon dan Kyuhyun mendadak sudah berada di samping kiri dan kanan Kris yang sudah membelalakan kedua bola matanya terkejut dan kini wajahnya memucat karena gugup dan panik.

_Shit! They're here?! Apa mereka lihat aku bermesraan dengan Suho tadi?_ Pikir Kris dalam hati. Kris berdoa semoga hanya Minho saja yang melihat dirinya mencium Suho. Akan tetapi, penulis FF aneh ini memang tidak pernah akan mengabulkan keinginan Kris _(selain yang itu-itu dengan Suho)_ karena detik berikutnya, Kris merasakan cengkraman maut dari kedua bahunya _courtesy of Siwon and Kyuhyun_.

"Sayang sekali anak muda, kami berdua melihat segalanya." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan di telinga kiri Kris. Pelan memang, hanya saja bisikan itu terdengar di telinga Kris bagaikan bisikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

_Oh my God! Aku akan mati! _Batin Kris lagi sampai dia sadar bahwa apa yang dia batinkan dalam hatinya ternyata dia gumamkan dengan sangat jelas. Ya, paling tidak cukup jelas terdengar di telinga Siwon dan Kyuhyun karena sekali lagi Kris mendengar bisikan iblis di telinga kanannya.

"Tidak sampai mati sih, tapi paling tidak kau akan berharap demikian." Bisik Siwon sama mematikannya dengan bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Benar begitu bukan baby Kyu?!" ucap Siwon kepada Kyuhyun sambil merengkuh bahu istri tercintanya dan mencium pelipis kanan sang istri. Kyuhyun tersenyum _evil_ ke arah Kris dan mengangguk pelan sebelum mengecup dagu Siwon.

"Kita akan membuat Kris-ssi betah berada di antara kita Wonnie sayang, karena dia adalah kekasih putri kita tercinta." Sahut Kyuhyun manis membuat Suho tersenyum meski dia sedikit ragu dengan perkataan ummanya tersebut. Setitik rasa khawatir mencuat di hatinya dan sekilas dia melihat ke wajah Kris yang sudah memucat dengan sempurna karena perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Tapi ya, apa boleh buat. Suho tidak bisa membantu Kris saat ini karena sang kakak, Minho, sudah membawanya pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Suho hanya menatap Kris dan memberikan raut wajah penuh penyesalannnya seakan berkata,

_Bertahan ya my handsome dragon_. _Paling hanya sakit sedikit._ Lalu Suho menghilang di balik pintu gerbang rumah besar nan mewah itu.

Sementara itu, bagaimana nasib Kris setelah di tinggal oleh Suho? Tentu saja masih berdiri kaku sambil memanjatkan doa kepada pencipta FF ini _(which is me, of course)_ agar membiarkannya tetap hidup dan selalu bersama dengan Suho. Ya, pastinya akan dikabulkan lah. Secara _the show must go on_. Hanya saja, tidak tanpa membuat Kyuhyun merasa puas dulu dengan memberikan 'rasa kasih sayangnya' kepada Kris yang sudah berani mencium putri kesayangannya.

_Duo_ maut Choi Siwon dan Choi Kyuhyun memasang tampang sadis di wajah mereka sebelum menarik kerah Kris dan membawa pemuda tinggi itu ikut masuk ke kediaman mereka melalui pintu belakang.

Kris pun akhirnya pasrah dan hanya mampu berdoa,

_Selamat tinggal Suho baby. Jangan lupa, Kris-mu yang paling tampan, keren, dan baik hati ini selalu mencintaimu. Nasib, nasib. Pacaran dengan anak gadisnya yakuza._

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

on behalf of ^^n4oK0^^


End file.
